


To Hannibal, with love

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Courtship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive!Hannibal, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Supportive!Jack, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sent Hannibal a couple of very *edible* gifts, along with them came a simple white card that read "To Hannibal", it's obvious there is someone out there who had found out his secret. What does this person wants remains to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another experiment and there is also an attempt at humor.  
> Also I wanted to share something on the AO3 one million milestone. 
> 
> As I ever say, English isn't my mother language so please, be nice while pointing at any mistake you might find. I'll come back several times to make corrections.  
> The story hasn't been betaed, but I hope it will be.

The gift arrived early in the morning. Hannibal found the beautifully wrapped box outside of his house, waiting to be picked up. He had heard the bell at the door and came to find there was no one waiting -which was certainly a most rude behavior- but a package with the nice little card that simply read “To Hannibal” and a smile appeared on his eyes. He took the present and went inside closing the door.

He put the box over the kitchen table and studied it. With exquisite care he unraveled the black ribbon and noticed there was a faint familiar smell on the lid but it was just too weak to help him. The psychiatrist opened it very slowly and he found among soft tissue another box, this one appeared to be a little cooler. For a second he felt worried and wondered if someone had found out his secret. He disregarded the thought until he took of the plastic lid and he found a heart well conserved in ice.

Hannibal took a deep breath and forced to calm himself. It was obvious that someone was telling him that he or she knew of his secret but what would this person want? It was a blackmail attempt or something else altogether? He studied the little card once more but he couldn’t recognize the script and it didn’t have the least information about who the sender was.

A second later a text message arrived at his self phone. It was an unidentified number but he decided to open it anyways.

 

**I hope you enjoy my present. It’s completely edible, I swear.**

 

There wasn’t any signature, not even an assumed name on it, but it was obvious that whoever it was wanted his attention and had got it. He make sure to take the piece off the cooler and put it away, Hannibal was never one to waste good food and he could tell by the shape, color, odor and weight it was a human heart.

Then he discarded the whole package except for the black ribbon, which Lecter decided to keep for himself and went to prepare for a mostly busy day full of patients.

 

*****

 

Somewhere around seven in the afternoon Hannibal heard once more the bell at his door, this time he was mostly sure of who was at the other side and wasn’t disappointed: Will Graham had come to spend some time with him. Lately the young man had begun to appear at his front door every day almost at the same hour.

“Can I come in?” He asked very gently and of course was granted permission.

“How are you feeling today, William?” Hannibal asked with a soft smile.

“Okay. I had to go to Court so it wasn’t that terrible, except that the D.A. hates me and the Defense Attorney tried to make me look like the most probable suspect instead of his client, damn Freddie Lounds and her poisonous blog and lies!” He said with a self deprecating smile.

“I also find her very irritating” The psychiatrist conceded while guiding the young man to the living room where they would take a nice glass of fine wine before going to the kitchen where he had the food half ready for their dinner. Lately he had been getting used to thinking meals for two instead of just one, not that he felt bothered by it, especially since he had long term plans that included the profiler in his life and sharing his dark tastes.

“How was your day?” William asked politely after drinking a bit of the wonderful wine Hannibal always shared with him, surprising the psychiatrist.

“Uneventful” The blond said taking a sip of the beverage from his own glass “I attended several consults, read a couple of journals and began the cooking preparations for tonight”.

“You’d be the perfect wife, Hannibal” Will jested good-naturedly “Or husband” He added a moment later.

“Why, William” The older one said with a teasing smile “are you proposing?”

“Well, you already trained me to come home almost immediately from work” The brunette answered and took another nip “but I don’t think I could keep you in the lifestyle you have grown used to with my FBI salary.”

“I can very well support both of us, William since I come from old money but of course anything you bring into the household will be very much appreciated.”

“People will tell I only married you for your money” The green eyed one answered with shining eyes.

“We would know better” Hannibal said with a smile “Now, my dear, would you come and keep me company in the kitchen or should we follow with the cliché and I should be barefoot and chained to the stove while you wait for me in the living room?” He asked while standing up and walking out of the room.

“I’d love to see you barefoot…” William said in a low voice almost teasing following the man at once “but I’d enjoy more being the one chained…”

Those words certainly made the psychiatrist turn his head briefly, but the brunette was simply looking at him and drinking the last of his wine as if he hadn’t said one of the most erotic things the blond had ever heard from him.

Lecter decide not to say anything and wait to see if the green eyed one made a more assertive move.

They got inside the kitchen and Hannibal began to move around, taking off pans, bowls and ingredients, while William watched fascinated.

“Would you let me help?” Graham asked almost shyly “I know you are pretty jealous of your secrets and cooking space”

Those words and the tone were seduction and sin to his ears. He had wanted to teach the profiler since they had met and he had fallen in love with the darkness lurking in the man’s mind and eyes, not to mention his luscious body. Hannibal took a breath and invited him to get closer. He instructed the brunette on how to chop some vegetables in the right way and explained why he had chosen them, how would complement the meat they would savor. Then Lecter showed how to make a soft sauce and some sweet toppings.

William seemed to be drinking his words and tried to follow him to the letter, but he made a couple of mistakes that seemed to make the younger fear he would be violently expelled from the sacred place in Hannibal’s house, but the blond put his hand around the nervous man arm and explained to him everyone made mistakes the first few times and to try again.

“I could give you private lessons” Hannibal offered with a smile “after all I need to make sure you’d be able to live by yourself while I’m away or risk finding a famished and unhealthy husband when I came back”

Will's eyes shone and nodded.

“That of course would force me to demand a divorce, a good wife who leaves his husband to fend for himself? I bet any judge would grant me half of your fortune.” He said making a mocking “tsk-tsk” disappointed sound.

“Should I be worried over your feminization of me?” Hannibal asked amiably

That made William to look at him seriously.

“I didn’t mean to insult you, Hannibal. I’m sorry, I was just joking around” He confessed retreating hastily “I know you are a man and I would never imply another thing in a bad way”

The blond studied the other for a second before nodding.

“I didn’t take offense in your words as me joining in your jest clearly shows, but as some therapist says there is always some truth in humor”

“Well… I guess I brought it on myself” The green eyed one said looking to the floor “I’d love to have a relationship with you, Hannibal”

The blond put all the fires to the lowest, before turning to see at the other.

“I think, William this is something we should talk about on a more comfortable setting” He said calmly.

The profiler looked at the man with worry in his orbs before shaking his head.

“Don’t bother, Hannibal” He said taking a step back and raising a hand as if to defend or cover himself “I’ve heard it all before.” His voice almost broke in the last words “You like me but I’m too unstable and fragile right now, and you are my therapist, albeit unofficial, which means you can’t risk your reputation or Jack’s rage if he finds out even if I’m ready to swear I was the one who came on to you…”

The blond decided it was only one way to make William stop his tirade and putting his arm around the man's lithe waist pulled him to his body and gave a quick peck on the other’s lips, effectively surprising him.

“I’m not Alana, William” The blonde said seriously “I wasn’t rejecting you when I said we have to talk.”

The brunette’s eyes turned to the dark orbs of the other shining with hope and emotion and Hannibal decided he could as well give into his impulses and took the man’s lips on a heated, deep kiss. Soon their tongues were entwined and playing with each other while Will’s hands moved to hug his neck.

“Do you feel reassured now?” Hannibal asked with a seductive smile.

Graham nodded, a soft blush tainting his cheeks.

“Good, then we can finish making dinner” The blond said releasing the man and turning around to make sure none of his preparations had been ruined “Later, we’ll sit on the living room once more and talk about your feelings”

“You don’t have any feelings for me, Hannibal?” He asked bothered by the other’s phrasing.

“If I didn’t, William, you wouldn’t be in my kitchen as a guest” The older one said with a secret smile on his lips

“But you’d have kissed me?” The brunette asked with dry humor in his voice “you have strange priorities, Doctor Lecter”

The psychiatrist turned to see the profiler watching him intensely and decided that a dark smile was a good enough answer to the younger's taunt.

 

They ate in a companionable silence, quietly enjoying their delicious dinner. Once it was over, they cleaned the table and washed the plates before going to sit down on the living room sofa. This time, Hannibal brought a sweet white wine and some chocolates to enjoy while they talked.

“Now, William, let me be completely honest with you” The dark eyed one began making sure the brunette was completely focused on him “I do know you are mostly unstable and I do worry over it endlessly” He said softly “Also I’m concerned over you being confounded about what you feel” Hannibal noticed that the green eyed one was about to say something but he raised a hand for him to keep quiet “Hear me out, William” He said admonishing “I’m a source of security for you, and lately we have been spending a lot of time together which I enjoy immensely, let me assure you, but maybe those are the very reasons why you find me attractive”

“So you are rejecting me after all” The brunette said at last about to bolt for the door.

“Sit down, William” The man ordered with a steel voice “I’m not rejecting you” He said while putting two fingers under the other’s chin and forcing their gazes to meet “I feel very attracted to you, but I’d be taking advantage if I don’t give you the chance to think very thoroughly about your perceived feelings, particularly considering your empathic abilities”

Graham studied the other and licked his lips nervously; he thought he understood what the other meant, but there was still something that bothered him.

“And you aren’t worried about your reputation or Jack’s reaction?” The shorter one asked suspiciously.

“You aren’t officially a patient, William. Of course, there would be some raised eyebrows but I’m more than able to deal with it. Jack and I have known each other for a long time but my lover always take precedence over any other person's feelings.” Hannibal said calmly.

The brunette decided he did believe the dark eyed one and nodded.

“That’s why I want you to go home and focus on your own feelings” The blond instructed him caressing the other’s short thread with soft fingers “Take all the time you need, William because if you come back here and tell me again that you want a relationship with me… _I won’t ever let you go_ ” Hannibal finished with a dark tone, letting his mask fall for a couple of seconds.

“Would you give me a kiss before I go?” Will pleaded and was rewarded with a nod.

Hannibal took him by the nape and pulled William to him, taking his mouth once more. The kiss became hot and aggressive, the blond’s tongue conquering the other’s wet cavern. After a while they broke the contact and Hannibal accompanied the brunette to the door after some polite words. At the door, the brunette turned around for a second before leaving.

“I just want you to know I’ll be thinking of you every day, Hannibal. And I’ll miss you, your sense of humor, your dark jokes and your homemade meals…” And with that he turned around and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next gift came four days after he had told William to go to his house and think hard about what he wanted. He had been tempted to simply take the man to his bed that night, claiming him as his own for good, but Hannibal was better than that. He was playing for keeps and rushing into action would only ruin everything. Just like he never killed without a good plan and waited sometimes years to collect this required a cold mind and slow manipulation because he hadn’t lied, once William returned, and he would, there was no way he was letting the brunette go.

This time the package was dark red and the bow was a nice white ribbon. He took the gift inside his house without hesitation, feeling curious about what the one sending him these boxes had chosen this time. Once more there was a white square card that read “To Hannibal” but this time there was a little added: “with love”.

 _So, he had an admirer_. The psychiatrist thought with a smile, taking the little thing to his lips almost unconsciously and smelling once more the faint aroma he had already got acquainted with but still escaped him where he had sensed it before.

With care he unraveled the silk like ribbon putting it away safely before taking off the lid to find another little cooler. Inside there was another heart. He had kept the last one the freezer since he wasn’t ready to risk it being poisoned just yet, but he began to suspect that wasn’t the case, at all. He waited for the text message since he suspected it should be soon to arrive, if the person sending him this perfect little presents decided to follow the previous pattern, but in the mean time, he decided to put the food on his freezer. When the message didn’t arrive in the next ten minutes he went to prepare to attend his patients.

Hannibal was in the middle of a session when his cell vibrated. When he noticed it was an unregistered number he decided to wait before reading it, preferring to do it while alone. Once he walked of the old miss Ornell he finally opened the text.

 

**I hope you enjoy it. It comes from a very bad sheep.**

 

 _Whoever his admirer was certainly knew more than just his secret taste_ , Hannibal realized. It was obvious this person had been at one or more of his dinner parties to make such a comment, knowing he would be the only one who appreciated its truthful meaning. Problem was he had invited many people over the years to dare risk a name. It was thrilling knowing there was someone outside who was sending dangerous and meaningful tokens but also worrying. He would have to extreme his precautions and stop his hunting for a couple of weeks or months since he wasn’t absolutely sure he wasn’t being lead to a trap. Usually hunters and serial killers don’t play nice with each other, unless of course they are together, most usually as a couple. Thankfully he had a well stocked freezer cooler and storage room.

 

 

That night Jack Crawford came to visit Doctor Lecter, he made sure to bring excuses from his wife who wasn’t feeling well. Hannibal knew that Bella didn’t feel comfortable with his cuisine while her husband seemed to love the earthy and wilder flavors he favored when invited them over.

The Special Agent and the psychiatrist spoke about safe topics for a while, but eventually the man brought the issue he had been worried over the last few days.

“Can you tell me what happened between you and Will?” He asked with a careful neutral tone while softly leaving his cutlery aside of the plate.

Hannibal simply looked at the BAU chief before serving him another piece of meat with a gentle smile on his face.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Jack”

“A couple of days ago he told Alana he’s no longer coming to see you”

Lecter pretended he just realized what the other was talking about and nodded briefly.

“William told me he had developed feelings for me.” He explained shortly “Since I wouldn’t want nor risk taking advantage I advised him to take some time off from our unofficial therapy sessions to have time to clear his head and decide what he really wants”

The other man looked at the blond surprised for a moment.

“If you began a relationship with him you can’t keep being his therapist, of course” The profiler said seriously “But I confess I’d rest easier if I knew he had you to take care of him” He added calmly.

Certainly, Hannibal had never expected to hear those words from the BAU chief, but sometimes people did surprise him. Maybe, he would push the arrogant man a couple of places down in his list. He hated to eliminate people who showed sides he hadn’t seen before.

“I’m sure William would like to hear that you aren’t against a possible relationship between us. He was pretty worried over what your reaction would be” He lied. The brunette had thought that it was him the one who wouldn’t want to enrage the older profiler.

Jack nodded. He could understand why anyone would think that. And truth be told, if it wasn’t William he would never support such a rapport, but he felt responsible for the one he had dragged into a nightmarish reality and the rate at which he saw the profiler sanity, health and sense of self disintegrate certainly worried him to no end. He didn’t think Will was a closet serial killer as Freddie Lounds and several others liked to suggest, repeating that that one day he would finally get into a spree. The young one didn’t struck him as one who tended towards the most violent forms of psychopathy or sociopathy –if that diagnostic could be still used nowadays-. What he feared was that the day his job became too much instead of resigning the man would walk out of life by his own doing. He had been the one who had talked Graham out of leaving the BAU several times before and now he realized he might be the one who lighted the already consuming fuse.

“I’ll make sure to tell him.” He assured to the blond. Jack knew that would have to be subtle, of course, and bring the issue while they were in private since he wouldn’t want for Hannibal to be called into question for what could be perceived as unethical behavior. But maybe the fact that they had kept the sessions under the pretense of consults would help in that front. And he would make very sure everyone knew he fully supported the relationship between the two men, and anyone who dared to make the least comment would respond directly to him.

Slowly their talk moved once more to socially agreeable topics and a couple of hours later Hannibal and Jack said their good-byes.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after Hannibal had the interesting and revealing conversation with Jack Crawford, at seven in the afternoon he heard the bell ring. The psychiatrist smiled to himself and moved to open the door. He wasn’t disappointed in the least: William was at the other side looking serious but confident. It was obvious the brunette had reached a decision. His sole presence told the blond the answer was going to be one he would also like.

A second later, Hannibal couldn’t help but notice the man had a nice big box in his arms and his heart skip a beat. Had William found the gift at the door and decided to bring it in? Or maybe the younger one had simply chosen something to give him and he was getting worried over nothing?

 

Will waited until he was invited in and then moved with sure steps to the living room being followed quite closely by the blond. The man left the package over the well known coffee table and looked directly at Hannibal’s

“I hope you like it. It took me ages to pick this one.” He said mysteriously with a teasing smile while the other man took a couple of wine glasses and the full decanter before walking to William and serving them the red wine they usually favored before dinner. This time he would have to improvise a meal since he wasn’t expecting the brunette but he couldn’t find in himself to care if what he suspected proved to be true. Also he liked the challenge of cooking with just what he had on the visible pantry.

“I assure you, there was no need to bring me anything” Hannibal assured with a soft smile, while his fingers touched the black-blue wrapping paper before undoing the silky ribbon carefully. There was no card, of course, and Lecter pushed away the little disappointment feeling he experienced. For a second he had entertained the idea that William was the unknown admirer when he saw the package… that would have certainly made him ecstatic.

“But I had to show you I can also provide for our household” The man said seriously but still good naturedly taking the blond out of his reverie before taking a sip of the beverage and simply enjoying being once more in the other’s house while patiently waiting for Hannibal to open the gift. With those words he had also given the other the answer to his decision regarding their relationship and hoped Hannibal realized it.

The dark eyed one nodded with a soft smile on his lips before finally taking the cover of the box off. Inside there was the lid of another cooler and his eyes turned to the one who was watching him intensely with a wolfish smile. Hannibal’s heart picked up its pace. _Did he dare to hope?_

With strong fingers he finally revealed the concealed piece resting inside among the ice: another heart. Also, in a little plastic bag at a side there was the white card he had come used to expect.

 

**To Hannibal, with love, William**

 

Finally he realized whom the faint scent he had perceived on the gifts belonged to. The blond’s face shone with surprise and happiness and turned his eyes to the brunette. There, on his sofa, Hannibal was seeing a completely different William, there was a creature who had fully embraced all of the darkness he had always sensed in the man. Instead of a lost and lonely stray puppy he was watching a hellhound, a dangerous predator and certainly, a mate.

 

With a soft thud, Lecter closed the top of the cooler and moved over to the brunette, he took the man by the nape and pulled him to his feet before taking his lips violently, kissing Will with unleashed passion. This time the therapist let his own mask fall and shatter, showing the other the predator he kept well hidden from the world.

“I missed you, Hannibal” Will said with a ragged breath once they broke the lip-lock and resting the whole of his weight against the other. “I never thought you’d send me home after I gave you the first gift and proposed…” he confessed a bit bothered.

Hannibal smiled dangerously and let his arm close around the brunette’s waist.

“I never suspect you were my mysterious suitor, William, you did things very carefully” He praised the younger one who made a prideful gesture before giving the blond another kiss.

“And now that you know…” He asked resting his head on the other’s shoulder “Will you still keep me? Will you be the one I can come home to?” He begged in a weak and fragile tone.

Lecter realized then that William’s sweet submissive nature wasn’t just part of the disguise he had used to fool everyone and caressed the soft, short threads of the man’s mane to ease him loving the fact he would become the keeper and lover of such a beautiful man. He had been planning to make the young one embrace his dark side and lead him softly until he became the perfect partner almost from the moment he had met the mongoose, but now Hannibal could instead focus on honing the man’s talent, pampering him and setting up their next masterpiece. He had someone not only to show off to but who would love and share his artistic vision now.

“Of course, William” He said with a smile on his face and a soft tone while his fingers took the other by the chin to make eye contact “ As I told you before, _I’m not letting you go_ ” 


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal and Will shared a most simple meal while seducing each other with words and subtle little caresses. The blond asked about the ones the other had chosen and how he had dealt with everything from the hunt to the disposal of the bodies letting that talk become a sensual foreplay. Sharing some of his own secrets to even the play-field a little.  
Eventually, the psychiatrist revealed he had saved the hearts and now that knew who had send such a tasty gift, he would make a special meal for them to enjoy. 

Once the dinner was over, the dark eyed one had pulled the younger one to his body and kissed him deeply, moving them to the living room and slowly guiding him upstairs, to the master bedroom. Hannibal had been waiting for this moment for a long time and tonight he was finally claiming the man he had chosen.

“I love this room” William said with a dark voice, having fallen in love with the new space he had been admitted into at once. Suddenly he freed himself from Lecter’s hold and walked to the king sized bed “I’d love to be tied up to this headboard sometime” He said turning his head to smile to the other. “I have so many fantasies… about us” The brunette kept on biting his lower lip.

Hannibal took off his tie and walked over to the daring man with a dangerous smile on his face.

“Put your hands over your head, William” He ordered in a dark, sensual voice.

The other man opened his mouth in surprise briefly but did as he was told. His green orbs shone in happiness and awe.

The older one used the clothing piece to trap the thin wrists. Once he made sure the hold wasn't too tight but enough to fulfill its purpose he lead the brunette to the bed, resting him on his back before straddling Will.

“I want to know all about what you thought, my dear” He whispered into the other’s ear, sending shivers to the brunette’s spine “After all, a good husband should always try to indulge his man”

“I dream of you taking me” Will answered softly.

“I’m sure you can do even better than that” Hannibal said while he opened the brunette’s shirt very slowly and projecting his desire for the other, to stimulate him through the empathy link that William was developing.

“I want you to use a knife, a scalpel…” He whispered blushing violently “to cut my clothes from my body… and to draw soft lines on my skin… I want to be able to see them the next day” Will said while the blond began to caress his naked chest with his fingers.

“I’m sure I could do it for you” Hannibal acquiesced letting his nose rest against the skin where neck and shoulder met wanting to memorize his lover’s unique scent, never again would be able to miss that something that came from him. He wouldn’t be fooled by the barely there scent he would leave behind.

“I want your marks, please?” Will said, lading his head in a silent offer “I don’t want for anyone to be able to ignore I’m yours”

The older one smiled and his eyes shone with a darker light. He finally bared his teeth and bit the special place, making the brunette’s howl in pleasure and arch his back, letting the blond feel his erection.

“You are so perfect, my dear William” Hannibal whispered against the heated skin, before separating enough for his fingers to make short work of the brunette’s clothes, leaving him completely exposed to his sight.

The green eyed one tried to move his hands from the place they rested over his head in an unconsciously attempt to cover himself.

“None of that now” The other said taking off his belt and using it as an improvised leash to secure the trapped wrist in the position over the man’s head using the headboard as support.

“I’m sorry” Will tried to appease his soon-to-be-lover, fearing he had enraged the man or worst yet disappointed him.

“It’s perfectly alright, William” The blond said with a soft tone while he began to massage the tan skin of his partner “I’m glad to see just how innocent you really are in contrast to your naughty mind and words”

Then he moved to kiss the other’s lips once more.

“I could come just from hearing your sexy voice, Hannibal” Will told the other and pushed his erection against the other’s once more.

“I’ll keep that in mind” The dark eyed one told in a grave voice before biting the hardened nipples making the submissive man jump a little from the mattress and let a soft cry be told.

“ _Please, Hannibal?_ ” He begged, unsure of what he was asking for.

The blond smiled dangerously and pinched both tender nubs with his fingers, eliciting new moans from the brunette.

He enjoyed the sounds while his tongue traveled down, to the other’s man prick. He tasted the perspired skin and took pleasure on how the man’s desire smelt like, the way the musk intensified mixing with his own in a unique blend he would never be able to imitate. For a second he understood Grenouille and his obsession.

Hannibal’s mouth closed over Will’s hardened flesh and even if the young one tried to calm himself and resist the temptation he came almost immediately with a loud moan and the name of his lover in his lips.

 

The blond drank all of his lover’s seed before moving up, to kiss him and share the aftertaste. He slowly freed the brunette’s wrist since he knew the material was to rough and he didn’t want his partner to be hurt in a bad way. He would soon take William to a specialized store where they would be able to buy cuffs and every other props they would need. It was obvious that the green eyed one had a very nice submissive streak and wanted to explore it with his rightful dominant. Of course, he was more than willing to indulge the man.

While the brunette recovered from his intense orgasm Hannibal took off his own garments, leaving them aside in a very ordained way.

“I should have known… you would disparage and trash my clothes but yours get to be left nice and tidy on the chair” Will said with a smile while he caressed his own wrists even if they didn't hurt he couldn't shake the idea that was what he had to do.

“Those things you insist in wearing can barely be considered clothes, William, I treat them accordingly” He said with a smile coming back to his lover and giving him a peck on the lips “But don’t worry, since I’m in charge of the household you’ll be wearing fitting clothes from now on and they’ll be treated with the same respect I gave to my own”

At the brunette’s worried look the blond smiled.

“Don’t give me that look, I can’t let people say your husband let’s you go to work with rags and hand me downs when there is no need for that, I’d be endlessly ashamed”

“I buy my clothes on nice stores, you snob!” William protested poking his lover with his elbow before turning around to end up over the blond’s body. “And anyone who gives you trouble will have to deal with me” He said in a dark tone “I’ll take their hearts out and give them to you to make us supper.”

Hannibal smiled fascinated at the change in his sweet partner. He licked his lips once, and Will kissed him deeply.

“My wonderful husband” Hannibal breathed softly only half jokingly, his darkened orbs showing how much the other’s words had touched him deeply.

The brunette smiled once more before moving to bit the other’s neck. He might be a submissive but was certainly possessive, and wasn’t taking any chance of another putting the moves on his dominant.

The blond’s hand closed on his nape once more but he let the young one put his mark on his skin, knowing William’s had won the privilege.

Slowly, the green eyed one moved downwards, imitating the other’s earlier moves, but the doubt in his eyes made Hannibal understand that his lover wasn’t really sure if he was doing anything good.

“You are so sweet, my dear” He encouraged softly “I love to feel your wet tongue on my chest” He whispered, while his hand slowly lead the brunette even closer to his manhood “You can use your hands too, I’m not very ticklish” The dark eyed one said when he noticed how the younger one tried to keep the away from his body.

Eventually, William reached to this throbbing hard on and turned to see him.

“Can I?” He asked very lowly “I’ve never done this before…” He confessed while unconsciously licking his lips.

Hannibal’s eyes shone with pleasure.

“Of course, my dear, go slowly… let me guide you” He breathed helping him to move on the head, making sure not to hurry or make the other took more than he could manage since he didn't want to scare William from oral sex, there would be time later for a heavier hand and edgier games. At first Will licked the skin, tasting the precum and gathering the courage to take the flesh in his mouth.

Remembering that his voice was something that excited his lover Hannibal decided to make use of it once more.

“You are such a sight, my dear. Maybe one of these days we’ll do this in my study… I’ll make you kneel in front of me in one of the dark chairs you favor… and open my pants to take me on your wet, perfect mouth… Would you like that my beautiful?”

He noticed one of the green eyed one’s hands moving to his renewed erection and decided he wouldn’t go as easy on the young this time.

“Hands were I can see them, beautiful” He ordered and the other complied at once but making a protest sound that send shivers of pleasure to his spine.

Will was soon taking most of his erection and Hannibal began to move his hips at a middle pace.

“You are a natural, William” He encouraged while his hand made the other take a bit more while perceiving how the young one moved to get the friction he needed from the sheets “I’m seriously considering… getting you a cock ring... since you can’t seem to be able to control yourself” He said while noticing the other got even more excited at the idea… such a promising submissive. Hannibal wondered how he had managed to remain untouched for so long, but it was certainly for the best, since he wouldn’t be sure he would be able to let alive anyone who had had his lover before him.

The tension began to mount in his body and he warned Will he was about to come. The brunette seemed to tighten his hold and that proved to be his undoing. He came with a whisper and once he recovered his breath brought the other to his lips to kiss him once more. He sat down and made William accommodate on his lap. The brunette rested his cheek on his shoulder once more while he took the needy hard on in hand.

“I want you to try to relax and hold your orgasm for as long as you can” He instructed while his unoccupied fingers caressed the wet hair and back of his lover. Then he let the tip of his index rest against the puckered, firm entrance to his lover’s body. The brunette seemed a bit startled when he first the contact, but Hannibal shushed him, while he kept his ministration on the proudly high flesh.

“It’s okay, beautiful, I won’t move beyond this... tonight” He promised seriously and felt the other relax.

“I never had anyone’s fingers there…” William whispered before biting the skin so close in a teasing manner.

“And your own, my dear?” Hannibal asked making his movements a bit slower, making sure to drag the other’s orgasm.

“Only once or twice… after I met you… I didn’t feel that comfortable doing it to myself…” He confessed. It was of course a psychological bother, something he could quite shut up. Old ideas that weren’t his own about what men should or shouldn’t do.

The blond smiled and moved to kiss the man once more.

“Don’t worry, William, we’ll reach to that point” He promised while his mind began to plan while he allowed his hand to pick some speed.

“Hannibal… please? _Let me come!_ ” Will begged knowing he could no longer feel the need.

“Do it, beautiful” He said at least, glad the brunette had thought of asking even if he had been only told to try to hold himself.

After that second, draining orgasm Will closed his eyes and let himself be moved until he was resting on the mattress. The brunette protested when he felt the other man’s weight leaving his side, but Hannibal explained he was only going for a wet towel to clean them before it became uncomfortable. A minute later, they were both spotless enough to rest comfortably. The blond pulled his lover to his side and gave him a kiss on the temple. The green eyed seemed to feel it and murmured, already half asleep, something about having the best husband ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I'm going to special hell after writing it... I'm seriously considering trying to fulfill some of Will's and Hannibal's fantasies, but I'm not sure I'll be able to, so the story will be marked as finished. If I dare to do it, then I'll simply post them as new chapters.
> 
> As ever, I'll come back several times on the next few hours and days to make corrections since there is always something that escapes my first revision. If you notice a major mistake and point it to me I'll be more than glad to make corrections, just, please be kind while doing it since English isn't my mother language and I still make silly mistakes.
> 
> Feedback is more than welcomed, I love to know what people think of my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess: I love to get feedback on my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Thomas Harris and NBC


End file.
